After Party Planning
by EntrancedCat
Summary: Alternate-universe treatment of how the second lingerie party could have gone. And the after-party party.


**After Party Planning**

 **Author's Note:** _ **Luann**_ **comic is created by the father/daughter team of Greg and Karen Evans. All characters here are their creation with the exception of one minor character to move along the plot This work is strictly for the entertainment of Luann fans and not for any monetary or material gain whatsoever.** **All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Other than the characters and some locations, the Evans' had nothing to do with this thing so don't blame them!**

 **Chapter 1**

As she got in her car, Ann Eiffel reflected on the disappointment of paying full cost for booking her second lingerie party at The Fuse.

" _Damn, the curly-haired chick wasn't here to con into a lower rent. Old lady DeGroot made me pay the full fee. Still, I should make out like a bandit. I've got high-quality undies; I'm moving so much merch that the manufacturer is letting me keep a bigger cut this time. Yeah, no problem. Maybe look for a cheaper space next time. Still the Fuse is bright, new and sparkly, centrally located and easy to get to. Ah, well, one thing at time, Eiffel."_

Ann turned onto the interstate and pointed her car toward mall where her day job lay. She sighed and clenched her teeth.

" _Okay, Ann, another day managing the restaurants at the mall. At least it's more than one step up from Weenie World. Ugh, I hate hot dogs and the place made me clothes reek."_

She hit the radio preset and smiled as _Adagio for Strings_ came up on her favorite classical station. That dramatic, stirring piece always made her feel like she could face anything, even another day of interviewing prospective tenants and dunning existing ones for late rent.

" _Hmm, maybe if I brought in some business The Fuse would give me a break. And a lot of the ladies would have liked some refreshment at the first party. Yeah, and if they were loosened up with a glass of good white wine or two their purse strings would have been looser, I bet. Okay, so I need a bartender and a server. Oh, I bet my kid would just love to serve at the lingerie party. Yeah, Leslie would probably drool all over the models and accidently dump a mimosa over some poor girl's head. Nope, not him or any guy; the models are pros; they don't care but the customers would feel uncomfortable buying pretty panties with a guy around leering at them. Well, maybe a really flamboyant gay guy would be okay but I don't know anyone like that. Leslie's a wimp but he's in your face drooling mouth-open straight around pretty girls."_

Ann parked in the tight, underground employee spots and rode up the dingy employee elevator. She ignored the chatter from the high-school aged workers around her.

" _Of course: Miss high and bouncy black hair. What's her name? Priscilla? No, oh, Pru I think. No matter. Okay, I think she mentioned she was a bartender so that solves that, and she's bright and bubbly, that'll make everybody drink and spend even more. Yeah, okay and the DeGroots have a daughter too, I think, yeah, I kind of remember her, a ditzy little blonde. Okay, after shift today I definitely gotta go back and talk to old lady DeGroot."_

As she sat at her desk she hit play on her phone messages. She was happy to find that her first interview of the day had cancelled giving her an unexpected free hour. It was the slow time of the month and she decided to just sit in her office and web surf before she made her pre-lunch rounds.

" _Okay, that should work out but I still need a guy around. The ladies would want that sense of masculine security. Might as well let Leslie do it again. It wasn't anything overwhelmingly difficult but he did a decent, respectful job of it at the first party."_

Ann looked at herself in the long mirror she had mounted on the wall to the left of her desk. Her lip trembled before she tightened her mouth into the customary no-nonsense expression she wore at work.

" _My son, He can't even call me 'Mom'; I'd be happy with a cold 'Mother' out of him. My son, he's not much but I guess I haven't always been much of a mother to him."_

Ann was almost relieved when her phone rang and she had to answer questions about the mall's plans for special food kiosks for the upcoming holidays, six months away.

 **Chapter 2**

Pru put her arm around Luann as they sat on LuAnn's bed and Pru knew what was coming,

" _Okay, here it starts."_

Luann snuggled into Pru's arm and quietly grumbled, "Oh why can't I get over Quill? We've been broke up for months. I know we're not right for each other but I can't get over him."

For once the fast-talking, dramatic Pru had no words for her, no words out loud anyway. She gripped Luann tighter and mouthed a few comforting nothings.

" _Geez, Luann, you're a smart, pretty blonde at a college chock full of boys. Say yes once or twice and just let a couple cute jocks take you out for coffee or a movie. No biggie."_

Luann turned her blue eyes up to Pru and went on, "What's wrong with me, Pru?"

"Nothing dear. Well," Pru chuckled, "Maybe you're a little overly dramatic? Remember I am the drama queen here, dear. Look just go out for coffee with Jock or Nil or whatever their names were. No biggie. Hey, it's Friday, your mom and dad are at The Fuse. You said you were caught up with homework. Let's get a pizza and mint chocolate chip and a drippy rom com and have a girls' night in."

"You're the best, Pru." Luann's mood instantly changed and she got off the bed.

"Wow, instant mood switch, girlfriend. Luann, you're so the mercurial Gemini. We should do _Romeo and Juliet_ with you as Mercutio. Think you can handle a long-sword HO!?"

As Luann waved and sashayed out the door Pru could not help but watch her friend's butt sway in the tight shorts she was wearing.

" _Hmm, you can't get over Quill. No luck with any guy? Maybe you need, dramatic pause, 'the love of a good woman'. Nope, no and never, don't go there Prudence. The DeGroots have been so good to you, Pru; don't rock that boat. And even my crappy gaydar can tell that she's straighter than MIT's long hallway."_

Pru sighed and got up and out the door as she heard Luann boot up one of Mr. DeGroot's old dinosaur rock tracks.

" _ **We gotta get you a woman**_

 _ **It's like nothin' else to make you feel sure you're alive**_

 _ **We gotta get you a woman**_

 _ **We better get walkin', we're wastin' time talkin' now"**_ _*_

" _OMG, Luann, don't you know what that song does to your little gay buddy who's been without a gf for months? God, I love it here but I sure miss New York and all the other lesbian thespians, and those lesbian office managers, and lesbian pizza delivery girls, and lesbian cops, and…oh, oh, time to see if I can figure out where Mr. DeGroot hides his old Playboys. Or better, plan a solo trip to the Big Apple and the Badda-Bum Bistro."_

She smiled and tamped down those thoughts, temporarily at least, as she entered the kitchen. Luann turned from the DeGroot's ancient wall phone to announce that pizza would arrive in twenty minutes. And what movie did Pru want to watch and critique as they ate their ice cream?

* " **We gotta get you a woman"** by Todd Rundren

 **Chapter 3**

Tara Starr turned the invitation card over in her hands then looked up at her roomie and buddy before speaking.

"I don't know, Daria. _Slinky Susie Lingerie_ show? Walking around in panties and bra sets all night with a few minutes to change between each set? And didn't you say the hostess is a bitch?"

Daria Godunov struck a few more keystrokes on her essay before responding, "Is not just panties and bras, Tara. Camisoles and teddies we do too."

Tara shook her head at the inanity of Daria's response as her roomie continued, "And Ms. Eiffel not so bad. She just is wanting to show off her merch, as she calls it. The other model get so sick; Ann does not needing her to be puking and coughing and running to the bathroom all night. Tara, you are always want to be trying new things. This is easy gig. And we should doing this before I turn into an old babushka and you into whatever American-English girls turn into."

"The last time I tried a 'new thing' with you and your stupid friends I got expelled from Muni Uni for helping you heist that cheap TV. Damn your yummy vodka. No, I have only myself to blame."

As Daria sat down close to her roomie, Tara's heart took a little jump. Daria reached across her to take the card and point something out.

"Look, see? No men allowed, just ladies to sell to. But there is man there outside door for safety. Ann covered window so he can't be seeing us."

Daria pouted, "And I still not understand why our Daddies cannot be slipping some money to police to forget all about stupid low-money TV."

Tara shook her head amazed at the differences between Russian and American perspectives which sometimes came up. She shivered as Daria stretched against her side pressing her breasts slightly into Tara's shoulder.

"Daria, just be happy we only got thrown out of Muni. In a couple years, if we're good girls even that little imbroglio will get off our records forever. Okay, so you said we can even get underwear at a discount? I go free-buffing, you know but I've got cousins my size; might make some funny Christmas gifts."

"Ew, I know you fly, uh, commandante. But, yes, Ann is having things for all occasions. Those panties is feeling so good on my butt and pussy right now."

Daria shivered and scrunched her eyes in pleasure. Tara's mouth dropped open, still not quite used to how her friend and roomie talked sometimes.

"Is the pay any good?"

Daria smiled and wrote a figure on the card then handed it to Tara. Tara's eyes widened.

"Daria, good body, I mean buddy, just teach me how to walk like an undie model."

 **Chapter 4**

Tara sat on the bench in The Fuse's makeshift dressing room and shucked off her loose sweat pants and top. Anticipating the night's labors, she had not worn a bra underneath. Daria handed her the first outfit of the night, a rather demure nighty. Tara ran the material between her fingers and smiled.

"I don't know much about fabric but even I can tell this is good stuff, Daria. This might be kind of fun after all. The nice wad of bucky-wucks will make the night even sweeter. But, uh, I was expecting to wear something a bit more, uh, revealing."

As Daria too stripped down, Tara hastened to add, "Not that I'm complaining mind you. I still don't know how I'm going to handle prancing around in the almost altogether."

"Don't worry, Tara, the pieces, believing me, will get smaller and smaller and the ladies get more comfortable being here."

They heard some giggles coming from the main room of The Fuse.

"Are you hearing?" Daria asked. "Ann the boss is loosening up ladies. Just remember how I was teaching you; walk tall and straight but not haughty like a stuck-up, high-fashion princess but being natural and confident. You are the beautiful, fit girl, Tara. the ladies will want to dress like you."

Daria stretched her own lissome form and mock-leered, "And me too they will be envious of."

Ann Eiffel entered the dressing room a moment later. Tara gave her a smile which she hoped was confident. She and Daria were already in the first outfits of the evening's show.

Ann scanned them both with a critical eye then gave each a tiny, approving smile.

"All right girls," Ann said. "I've played a couple ice breaker games to warm up the crowd. It's a good crowd tonight. You both look great. Now."

Ann turned her head slightly from Daria to Tara appraising the situation. Finally she pointed at Tara, "Okay, honey, you first. Just strut a bit and have fun, look relaxed and smile. Move between the tables in the routes we worked out. I know you did your homework on the outfits. Let them feel the material if they need to and any questions you cannot answer just call me over."

Ann stood aside to let Tara pass. Tara tamped down some nerves and parted the curtain separating the dressing area from the main room. Tara almost expected Ann to swat her on the butt in encouragement as she moved past the older woman.

Tara heard the 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the crowd of women. Ann moved to a podium and began a simple description of the negligee Tara was sporting. Some women met Tara's eyes and smiled sweetly and Tara's nerves were gone.

" _Hey this is kinda fun. It's not sleazy at all. Daria's right, most of this women will buy stuff and go home to wear it from their hubbies."_

Tara paused at the end of a row of tables to let the ladies have a good look at the back of the outfit. She smiled and winked at Luann who stared at her open-mouthed as Luann took an order of canapes to a table.

" _Ha, they're looking at the back of this nighty. I guess that means they're looking at my ass too? Eap, where did that thought come from?"_

Tara gave a quick turn then which verged on dramatic and walked up another row of tables. Some of the women actually toasted her with their wine glasses as she made a circuit of the room. She paused to let a few feel the material. Ann Eiffel made made a couple final remarks as Tara passed through the curtain into the dressing room where Daria was standing by for her first parade. As Tara passed, Daria swatted her on the butt in encouragement.

 **PRU PRU PRU PRU PRU**

Pru looked up at the woman in front of the bar at The Fuse, "Oh, I'm sorry. You said rum and coke? I can mix that toot sweet."

She set aside the gin and tonic she had made by mistake, knowing someone else at the lingerie party would take up that classic cocktail soon enough.

" _Prudence, you are so not a little baby dyke teen anymore. You can look at two women in scanty underwear without losing your concentra...tra...wow, that little blonde chick sure knows how to strut. And this wanna-be punk in the scanty panties! I almost fell over when Red's hand brushed mine when I passed over her mineral water."_

Pru managed to get it together enough to make change for the gin and tonic someone took up. She made some small talk with Luann trying to concentrate on her and not on the redhead walking by the bar.

Luann turned to look at Red and Pru noted that they seemed to know each other. Pru was thankful that Ann Eiffel's patter drowned out the sound of her tiny gasp as Red paused then turned and sashayed off in her skimpy panties.

" _I wonder if she likes her freckles. I know a lot of red-heads don't. God, I could count them all, each one over and over again. They're so cute!"_

"Do you know Red over there? She struts like she's done this before." Pru asked Luann trying to be as innocent as possible.

Pru noted that she need not have worried. Luann was as clueless as ever, a trait which occasionally drove Pru wild but which she was thankful for at the present.

Luann set down her tray on the bar and adjusted the Fuse's uniform before answering.

"Yeah, she's Tara Starr, my study buddy at school. You should watch her calculate the weight of a batch of toxic chemicals. She stole a TV and got kicked out of Muni Uni but I probably should not tell you that."

" _Yep, typical Luann and her big mouth. Tara Starr? I like that name. A thief? Umm, the allure of the bad, bad girl."_

"Luann, you look tired and thirsty. Have a glass of white wine on the house. Perk you right up."

Luann's underage eyes grew large as she considered, clearly tempted by the transgression. Pru was not surprised when Luann shook her head.

"Nah, if Mom or Dad found out they'd give me a lecture I'd never forget. And if one of those women is a, a narc," Luann smiled as she got out the slang and nodded at the audience who were oohing and ahhing at Daria prancing around in an alluring teddy. "The Fuse could lose its booze license."

Pru nodded and tossed back the white herself after Luann trotted off to attend to a customer. She never drank on the job but the close warm atmosphere of The Fuse packed with so many cute women fingering underwear plus Tara swinging her hips at every pass past Pru's station made this a special occasion. And no one was paying any attention to the bartender, except maybe, Pru hoped, the redhead petty thief with the taut legs and butt.

 **AE AE AE AE AE**

Ann took the top card off her deck of descriptions of lingerie as Tara passed by her podium near the end of the night. She felt the breeze the redhead stirred up and brought her eyes up to make sure she had the right card for what Tara was modeling.

It was the right card indeed and the right moment to catch Tara's butt swaying in lacy mauve panties topped by a frilly camisole. Ann forced her eyes down on the card but the letters swam.

" _What's wrong with me? Oh, don't freeze up."_

Ann shivered and went for a save, "Ladies, if you want to bring a shiver of delight to your significant other consider this simple and sexy panties and camisole top set. Comes in either cotton or silk for easy on and easy off."

" _Ug, that was cheesy, but not bad. Okay, gotta concentrate on something other than those tight legs and flawless little breasts."_

Tara winked at her as she passed by the podium on the way to the dressing room. Ann braced herself for a similar reaction for Daria passing by in an even skimpier outfit but surprised herself that it never came.

 **ANN TARA PRU TARA PRU ANN PRU ANN TARA**

Tara and Pru's hands met as they both reached for the same bag of undies. As Tara ran her bright green eyes over her face, Pru blushed and reached for another bag. Tara and Pru had volunteered to help Ann pack up after she had thanked the last guest into the evening.

Daria had gone off into the night as well, out the back door and into her boyfriend's Vexxer as soon as the panties from the last outfit hit the floor. Luann had some drama emergency with Bernice and departed in her tiny car.

That left Tara, Pru, Ann Eiffel and Ann's son, Leslie, or Les as Pru called him, one of the few to remember to address him by his preferred nickname.

" _I almost forget Les is her son,"_ Pru thought as she observed Ann approach the suddenly wary doorman. _"Poor Les, poor Ann too I guess."_

Tara noted the sudden chill too as Ann and Leslie paused to assess each other.

 _What's going on with these two?"_ Tara thought as she put the bag of undie samples into Ann's hatchback. _"Um, they sort of look like each other. Aunt, nephew? Ah, who cares? I wonder if Ann will give me a nice tip for helping clean up. She's a little strident but not as bitchy as Drama Daria made her out."_

" _You know,"_ Tara reflected. _"It's not so bad to wear underwear it that's all you're wearing. Wow, some women wanted to slip money into my panties! I saw Daria get away with it but I didn't dare."_

Tara and Pru left the two alone and went off to their own vehicles.

Leslie Knox and Ann Eiffel regarded her other cooly before Les finally broke the ice, "So Ann, another successful party? I hope you'll consider The Fuse for all your booking needs in the future."

Ann opened her mouth to reply acidly then paused and considered silently, _"He's not such a bad kid. He's held down this job for awhile and I don't think that's necessarily easy under old lady Degroot's watch. And poufy-hair Pru seems to like him. Anything going on there? Why am I thinking that?"_

To her son she said, "Okay Les."

Ann paused as she noted Les's eyes get wider a bit as he noted the use of his preferred nickname.

"Les, another good job guarding the door. Allright here's your fee and a little tip."

Ann handed over a C note to a Les who was carefully hiding his surprise.

"Thanks, Mother."

They looked each other in a eye a moment before Les nodded, stuffed the crisp bill in his pocket and went to his worn, blue Plymouth Satellite. Ann turned away to hide her slight smile as he drove past her with a tiny wave.

Ann looked up a moment later as Tara and Pru approached her. "What? You got your pay, even a nice tip. It was a good night. If I do it again, I'll think of you two, although I think I'm going to look for a different venue too, if there's a next time."

Pru shook her head in mild frustration, "Ann, our cars won't start. Weird, both together just went chugga-chugga nothing. Mine, I understand; it's a old beater but Tara's Jeep is nearly new."

"Yeah," Tara took up the theme. "It's strange, never had any trouble before."

Ann pursed her lips, "What do you want me to do about it? Do I look like a mechanic to you?"

Ann was about to add more when Tara turned a bit and the street light caught her red hair and green eyes. Ann sucked in a breath.

"Sorry, girls. Long night. You both really were great tonight. Um, is there anyone you can call?"

Pru dug out her cellphone and performed a speed dial. "Yeah, actually. Brad, Luann's big bro is pretty good with cars."

Ann and Tara heard the phone ring and ring until Pru left a message, closed the call and tried another number. More heedless ringing ensued before Pru pocketed her phone in frustration.

Tara said, "Car crap is the one thing my dad and brothers never taught me. And they're all in Natick. Damn."

Ann moved a little closer to them both.

"Okay, okay, Ann to the rescue. I'll take you back to my place to unload and start a wash. Then I'll deliver you to your homes."

Tara objected, "My place is pretty far away."

Ann sighed, "Okay, okay, again. Let's just get out of this parking lot. Let's get back to my place; we'll figure it out then."

Tara hopped to Ann's hatchback with an enthusiastic, 'Shotgun."

Pru giggled and got in the back. After a short awkward pause, the three were chatting like old friends until they carried the bags and boxes through the door of Ann's modest and neat as a pin one-story house.

"Oh just drop those anywhere," Ann told them. "I'm too tired to handle sorting machine washables from hand-wash tonight."

Pru looked around the living room and then the three stood in a suddenly awkward triangle and glanced at each other.

" _It's really going to happen,"_ Pru told herself. _"My lesbian thespian acting and, uh, lesbo, mentor told me every chick should have a threesome. She even offered to set one up for me but I was too new to it all and scared. I didn't believe her, never looked for it but I think it's here. In Ann Eiffel's house with a couple of women I barely know."_

Tara caught Ann and Pru shyly looking her up and down. _"Okay, Tara Starr, you're the risk-taker so everyone says. You know what you are and you know what Ann and Pru want. You've never had a gf before and wow, this is quite the introduction to being a little gay girl at her first fuck."_

The three milled around shyly. Pru put her purse on the table alongside Tara's backpack. Ann lit a couple candles and fingered a remote. Soft music welled up from hidden speakers.

" _Ah,"_ Ann thought. _"Perfect. It's Romance Evening every Friday night on the best classical station in the Tri-county area. Still, someone's got to make the first move. Ann, you're the oldest, most experienced. Tara's blushing like a schoolgirl but, then again, I think poufy haired Pru's been around a bit."_

" _Everybody's just standing around,"_ Pru thought. _"Drama queen Prudence has gotta do something for some good girlfriend romantic drama to start. I'm the one to teach this baby dykes something."_

" _Yipe, my first time and I'm scared,"_ Tara admitted to herself. _"But seems like we're not getting anywhere. You're the risky little adventurer. Don't wanna be like little stick-in-the-mud Luann, bless her heart."_

As if on a cue from an unseen porno director all three made her move at once. Ann slowly lifted up the hem of her tight black mini skirt revealing white bikini panties. Pru did the same with her sundress showing off black panties with red hearts. Tara having Tara's proclivities and wearing jeans naturally beat them by skinning down her jeans. Ann and Pru gasped in delight at the redhead showed them her sparse pussy hair matching perfectly her upper fur.

Tara smiled and cast her eyes down shyly as she kicked the jeans away to stand half-naked in Ann's living room. Pru and Ann moved in on her, each woman holding the younger Tara and each other.

Ann bit her lip a little in worry that things were going to get jealous and possessive but then relaxed. She let the tensions of her week slip away as she looked at the beautiful faces of the two young women she was lucky enough to have in her home. Ann gently took Pru's full head of hair by the back and urged Pru towards Tara's lips. She did the same to Tara.

Pru felt Ann's gentle push and opened her mouth slightly to meet Tara's kiss. The two brushed soft lips, once, twice, thrice, the last time surprising Pru as shy Tara added some tongue.

" _It's her first kiss, I think really her first,"_ Pru thought happily. _"Not just her first girl kiss but her first first. Ann somehow knew that and let me have the pleasure."_

Their hands clasped as Pru looked at Ann. The older woman was smiling sweetly, a smile something other than the manipulative smirk she usually affected. The shorter Ann stood on tiptoe and Pru bent only a bit to kiss her. Then Pru drew back and was delighted to watch Ann and Tara kiss deeply.

Then it was too much; all three drew back and covered their mouths. Girlish giggles peeled through Ann's little house.

The ice was broken. Tara dropped to her knees and swiftly skinned off Ann's then Pru's undies drawing soft yelps of surprise from each. Ann took charge.

"My bedroom's over there. Tara, you lead the way. I want to hold Pru's hand as we follow and watch your cute little ass twitch. After a whole night watching you walk around in panties and change in front of me? God, I need both of you."

Tara delightedly began to skip then paused and coyly looked over her shoulder. With a sashay worthy of the fresh lingerie model she was Tara walked slowly to Ann Eiffel's bedroom. Pru and Ann held hands as they followed.

Pru shuddered and woke up as the sunlight fell fully on her eyes.

" _What? Was it all a dream?"_

She smiled as she raise herself up and looked at Tara and Ann sleeping naked on either side.

" _Hey, how did I end up in the middle? Last I remember Tara and I were making an Ann sandwich. No matter. I think I can close the curtain tighter and go back to sleep. Yeah, ah! Sleep between these two. Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

Pru reached up and drew the curtains closer then trembled with delight as she snuggled down and Tara and Ann cuddled closer.

 **Epilogue or a few minutes before….**

"So you're sure you didn't really damage their cars, big clumsy Brad?" Luann turned in the passenger seat and asked her clunky brother as they watched Ann drive off with a cargo of undies, Tara and Pru.

Brad smacked his annoying kid sister lightly on the arm and fiddled with the radio to bring up the classic rock station he and his father preferred.

"Sheesh, relax and give me some credit, sis. Loosen a few wires, a couple other things, nothing permanent. Give 'em ten minutes to make sure they don't come back," He nodded at the departing hatchback. "I'll go fix everything up good as new. When I finally pick up Pru's call tomorrow I'll come here and fiddle around and pretend everything's hunky-dorey."

"But," he continued. "What makes you think this is gonna work out? And the three of them together? Eww."

"Well," Luann considered a pause or two before answering. "I noticed Ann sizing up me and Bernice and every other girl around like a hungry shark ever since I met her. I wanted to redirect her appetite so that part's self-preservation. New York Pru? She's my buddy and she can handle Ann if anyone can. I think. But she might need help. Tara? The way she held me close when she was teaching me to shoot a bow made my skin crawl but got me to thinking. I like her and she deserves someone like Pru."

Luann paused, "And the three of them? A threesome I guess. Ha, everybody thinks I'm just a little do-nothing. Stick-in-the-mud boring old Luann. I wanted to start some girlfriend drama and see how it all shakes out."

She sighed then. "But here I am, just Luann, stuck on a Friday night in a car with my obnoxious big brother. God, I hope Pru and Tara and Ann think of matchmaking for little old me."

"But not with Leslie Knox," She quickly amended.

Brad shook his head and deemed ten minutes had passed. He got out of his car and strode towards Pru and Tara's temporarily disabled vehicles. Five minutes later he turned the key in his smoothly running rod and took Luann home to the Degroot house.

 **Author's afterword: This is my first non-Daria fanfiction. It has a couple nods to** _ **Daria**_ **in addition to Tara's roomie, my original character who is nothing like Daria Morgendorffer from MTV's series. The fictitious Vexxer and blue Plymouth Satellite are vehicles which occasionally show up in** _ **Daria.**_

 **I had fun writing this after being inspired by the recent introduction of Tara Starr and her budding friendship with Luann. The Evans' threw me a couple twists which caused me to make changes to the fic, delightfully I might add.**


End file.
